


lie lie lie (or is it?)

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: ...so u h, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, GODDAMMIT MY GIRL TSUMUGI NEEDS LOVE, Gen, I Tried, M/M, Oumasai is like super little, Shirogane-centric, Somewhat, Virtual Reality, first fic??, platonic fams enjoying life, sur e, vent fic, woohoo yay cryi ng
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 15:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17963162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sometime past 3 a.m, a frightened girl shot up from her bed.-----Two of Danganronpa's most hated characters of the season develop an unlikely friendship.Guess emotional events really do bring people closer to each other.(A vent fic.)





	lie lie lie (or is it?)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Cheating Ring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13398897) by [megastarstrike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/megastarstrike/pseuds/megastarstrike). 



> no matter how much good you've done in the world, you'll always be a villain in someone's eyes.
> 
> if so, why bother trying?

Sometime past 3 a.m, a frightened girl shot up from her bed.

Her cerulean eyes were blown wide, tears running down her cheeks. She sighs and whispers a grounding sentence to herself; it’s been for a while now.

 

“It’s all a dream, Tsumugi.”

It’s stupid, she _knows_ that, but Tsumugi Shirogane, (once was) mastermind of season 53 of Danganronpa just can’t stop herself from seeing their deaths, _her death,_ over and over and **over** , broadcasted live on _fucking_ television.

She doesn’t deserve to cry. She orchestrated this mess, after all.

 

…even so, she still can’t sleep, grotesque images playing behind her eyelids.

“Well, this won’t do now would it?” her p̶l̶a̶i̶n̶ pale hand wipes away stray tears before Tsumugi’s feet hit the cold, cold ground.

 

_Guess I’ll get some water._

\-----

Surprisingly enough, the kitchen lights are open.

_Maybe Tojo’s still awake? She should really take a break._

It’s strangely fascinating how the usual noise of the dining hall during breakfast clash with the still, silent atmosphere. Though the faint sound of a fridge door closing still reaches Tsumugi’s ears.

 

Her eyes meet the back of familiar messy purple hair.

“Ouma-kun…? Why’re you up at this time of night?” The figure turns around with his usual coy smile.

“…heyyy Shiro-chan! How lovely it is to see you! It’s suuuuper dangerous to walk around at night, y’know? All awone and scawed, poow Shiwo-chwan…” Kokichi feigns woefulness for a second. “And to meet me, moi, the supreme leader of evil. You must have horrible luck, huh?” His arms are laced behind his head, making him look calm, controlled.

“Cut it, Ouma-kun.” Tsumugi eyes the bottles of Panta at his feet. _Couldn’t sleep too, huh?_

“Pshhh, this? It’s for a prank I’m doing on poor Kiibs while he’s in sleep mode.” Tsumugi’s exclamation of ‘what the fuck how’d you know’ was ignored. _Gee, thanks Ouma. Can totally count on you to be as cryptic as possible._ “Say, do you think robots can sleep? Or do they just recharge?”

On behalf of Kiibo, she responds with “That’s robophobic, Ouma-kun.”

“Shush, dear smurfette,” she balks at the nickname. “Anyways, why are _you_ awake? Shouldn’t goody-two-shoes like Shirogane-chan be in bed, blissfully snoring away at…” Kokichi glances at the clock on the kitchen wall. “...3.47 a.m…?”

“I can say the same to you. The whole ‘Kiibo prank’ thing is also a lie, isn’t it?” Panic flickered in those purple eyes before returning to that blank, **empty** stare.

“Geez Shiro-chan, just because you _created_ me doesn’t mean you can just assume you know me like the back of your hand.” That sends a stab of guilt through her already twisting gut, involuntarily making her wince.

His eyes bore into her very soul, searching, _searching_ for anything interesting in her _(he’s right, she's just some heartless creator.)_

 

Nothing.

She’s 100% sure Kokichi despises her with every last drop of his _vibrant pink blood_ on that _**damn press**_ \---

 

“…hey, Shirogane-chan. You do know that that’s a lie, right?” She feels dumb for being so hurt and guilty about something like this but she _ju **st can’t help**_ feeling things she _**shouldn’t.**_ His eyes keep staring, picking out every _**disgusting, vile thing**_ in her plain, plain personality, one that’s entirely fake and horrid.

 

_stop stop stop shut up shut up i hate it i hate this i hate you im sorry im sorry im ---_

 

An embrace.

 

A soft voice calling her name.

 

Stupidly sweet sentiments that they both don’t believe in.

…

Great. More tears.

“Fuck, shit shit shit I don’t know how to deal with crying people uhh --- hey, it’ll be fine, okay? Just calm down --- wait shit you’re falling Tsumugi you do know that I’m as strong as fucking paper right ---“ her _friend’s_ tangent dissolved into silence once he hears a melodic, albeit hysterical giggle.

With tears running down her cheeks once more, steel blue hair sticking to her face, heartbeat erratic and limbs shaking, she hugs her socially awkward 'classmate' as tightly as she can manage at fuck-o’clock in the morning. Tsumugi couldn’t care less about the fact that her laughter is bouncing off the kitchen walls and possibly the hallways too. How Kokichi’s probably scared and concerned of his friend’s _(hell, were they friends? Who cares?)_ mental health. She couldn’t give a fuck about how Danganronpa is still going on, that the survivors and most of the cast are avoiding her like the plague.

 

She feels safe in the arms of someone she trusted.

_Fuck, when was the last time I’ve had physical contact with someone like this?_

 

In the silence that enveloped the kitchen and the grounding feeling of Kokichi’s heartbeat, Tsumugi blacks out.

**Author's Note:**

> Wel l t h e n.
> 
> Criticism is greatly appreciated since this is my first work,, It's probably a little ooc but I hope you enjoyed it anyways!
> 
>  
> 
> What do you mean Ouma and Shirogane's friendship isn't canon--


End file.
